Fallen Angel Of Fairy Tail!
by LordDeuce
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a Fallen Angel who is banished from hell for being too good, he doesn't tempt people into doing bad stuff, but rather good stuff! He cannot return to hell if he doesn't at least take 100 human souls. The blonde says "Fuck That!" and starts a new life in Earth-land. Where he joins Fairy Tail! Say hello to a whole new level of badassery!


**Note: Well, I've been reading Fairy Tail Cross-overs with Naruto, and since I'm on summer vacation, and pretty much have nothing to do for a while... I have decided to start my own Story, I am a huge fan of some of the cross-overs, so you might notice a few hints of it. Haha. Well now.. pairings are undecided at the moment! So feel free to suggest, this will have romance, also I will follow the plot, but with my own stuff. So that's all for now. Review and tell me what you think! ^.^ OH, by the way: Naruto will be strong but not over-powered, not god-like, he will be as strong as Natsu.**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a Fallen Angel who is banished from hell for being too good, he doesn't tempt people into doing bad stuff, but rather good stuff! He cannot return to hell if he doesn't at least take 100 human souls. The blonde says "Fuck That!" and starts a new life in Earth-land. Where he joins Fairy Tail! Say hello to a whole new level of badassery!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Nor do I own Fairy Tail. Both belong to their creators, I make no money out of this. Just for entertainment.**

**Chapter 1: Enter: Uzumaki, Naruto!**

"**Naruto! This is the 3rd time this week!" **Roared the King of Hell who was named Kurama, **"You saved that fool from committing suicide! **

"He had a wife and three children!" Snapped a blonde haired boy named Naruto, "I couldn't just let that happened!"

"**Grrr, it's a demons nature to cause pain!" **Kurama glared at Naruto, **"I have decided to exile you from my kingdom!"**

"W-What?" Naruto said surprised.

"**You cannot come back until you have taken 100 human souls, KUKUKU!" **Kurama laughed evilly, before snapping his fingers. There was a white light then Naruto was no longer there!

**[Scene Change: One Week Later]**

It had been a week since Naruto's banishment from hell. The blonde had learned a lot about Earth-land from just his one week there. The blonde however had lost a lot of his magic, his beautiful black wings as well. He felt like a normal human which sucked a lot. The blonde had wandered from city to city looking for a guild called Fairy Tail. He had heard this was the strongest guild ever. He also had learned that guilds did quests to earn money. So he would join them, that was his plan so far. As the blonde walked his stomach made noises, he was hungry.

"I'm so hungry... I haven't eaten in days... uh.." The blonde fell on the ground, he was too hungry to keep going. He felt weak.

There was silence, all you could hear were the birds singing. The trees due to the wind. So this was the end of Naruto Uzumaki?

"I-I cannot die like this!" Naruto said at last, "I am Kyuubi, the awesomest Fallen Angel out there!"

The blonde tried getting up but fell back down, he begin seeing darkness, the last thing he saw before seeing darkness was a pink haired boy, and a blue cat.

**[Another Scene Change]**

"Look at him... he eats as fast as Natsu..." Cana a pretty young woman said in shock.

"He's such a pig, just like you Natsu!" Gray a dude without a shirt told Natsu

"What did you say, stripper?!"

"You heard me!"

Naruto was taken to Fairy Tail by Natsu Dragneel. The blonde was eating food made to him by a pretty white haired girl named Mira. At last the blonde finished, and grinned happily. He then finally realized where he was, he was so famished that he didn't check where he was. He scanned the place, and noticed everybody had the same weird mark somewhere in their body. Then he remembered! They all had the Fairy Tail mark!

"This is Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked them, just to make sure.

"Yep!" Mira smiled at the blonde.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled in happiness, this surprised a few people, "Where is your master? I wanna join your guild!"

"Hmm, so you want to join us?" Naruto heard an old man to his left say this, and turned his head, "You do not seem to posses any magic skills, I do not sense magic coming from you!"

"Uh, who is this old man?" Naruto pointed at the man who was named Makarov.

"I am Makarov the guild Master!" Makarov said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh.. an old man like you Master? I expected someone more bad-ass..." Naruto said with a bit of disappointment.

Makarov grew tick marks, then his entire right arm turned large, he swung at Naruto at fast speeds. The blonde saw this and jumped, he landed on Makarov's fist, then he did a back-flip and stared at Makarov. Everybody in the guild was shock, how did he dodge an attack by a Saints Wizard, with ease?

_This is interesting... he dodged my attack with ease... I don't sense magic coming from him, maybe he's hiding it. Only one way to find out._

"So you wanna join us? Well, in that case you must be able to hold your own against a wizard!" Makarov told Naruto, "Who wants to go against bondie?"

"I DO!" Natsu yelled excitedly, he was always looking to fight! Before Makarov could say anything else Natsu charged at Naruto.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu appeared in front of Naruto and punched him in the face, the blonde who was off-guard flew backwards and crashed into a table.

"Natsu! You idiot!" Gray snapped at Natsu, "He's not a wizard! You probably killed him!"

"Huh?" Natsu was confused.

"Natsu... Gray might be right... I didn't sense any magic from him!" Mira said worriedly.

"Oh shit!" Natsu ran towards Naruto, he was gonna check if the blonde was alright. Natsu got close to the blonde, and he crouched besides him, "Are you ok-"

"Take this bitch, eat fist!" Natsu was interrupted when Naruto uppercut him, the pink haired boy few up, and crashed into the ceiling.

Natsu grinned and before he crashed into the floor he yelled, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"  
**

Naruto who was still laying on top of the broken table, was surprised, his eyes widened as Natsu's flames got closer to him, "This is gonna hurt!"

Lot of the Mages in the guild were worried about Naruto, they knew Natsu was a beast at fighting. Was Naruto burned into ashes? Some even wondered.

Naruto was covered in flames, and growled. Where the fuck was all his power? He was a demon of hell, he should be powerful! Natsu's flames vanished, and the blonde laid there, he needed power or else he was fucked. The blonde slowly got up, and then faced Natsu who was staring at him.

"Is that all?" Naruto then looked at the floor.. "Gimme your best shot!"

Natsu grinned, and both charged at each other. Naruto swung his fist and aimed for Natsu's face, the pink haired Dragon Slayer dodged Naruto's attack, and punched Naruto in the stomach, the blonde growled, and fell on the floor, he was at his knees, he felt like giving up.. but no, he would fight until the bitter end.

"N-Natsu... you should stop, you will kill him..." Mira said in fear that Natsu would kill Naruto.

All of a sudden red and black magic burst outta Naruto. His blue eyes turned blood red with slits, his nails turned into claws, he grew fangs, and a pair of black wings appeared on his back, Naruto grinned evilly, and everybody in the guild froze in fear, this caused more power to burst out of Naruto, he felt invincible!

"**Fire Angel: Flames Of Hell!" **Naruto yelled as he shot a beam of black fire out of his mouth.

Natsu who was shocked quickly snapped out of it, he yelled, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **fire came out of his mouth and it headed towards Naruto's flames.

**KABOOM!**

Both attacks evened out, causing a mini explosion. The guild shook, and there was smoke, when the smoke vanished, Naruto and Natsu stood there. Naruto was back to normal.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled in shock, "JUST ONE ATTACK DRAINED ALL MY POWER? THIS WORLD BLOWS!"

Before anything else could be done or said Makarov walked up to Naruto and said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, you are now one of us!"

**Note: Done! First chapter is done. So what'cha think? Haha, in this fiction story Naruto isn't a God Slayer or Dragon Slayer but a Fallen Angel from Hell. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter and the idea. If you have any questions please ask, and next chapter I will reveal why Naruto was able to use his power for a second. Uh, I rushed a bit, and not much action causes I wanted just to introduce Naruto to Fairy Tail, oh and this is before Lucy Joins the guild. Next chapter Naruto will probably do a quest, and stuff!**

**Oh, I need some attack names, Naruto will use fire element cause I love that element, but I need help coming up with names, and what other type of magic should he use?**

**Have a nice day! ^.^**

**LordDeuce!**


End file.
